


Dorm Room Stand Off

by Sasam



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Is That A JoJo's Reference?, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Prompt: "an artist asking her girlfriend to model for her. but her girlfriend keeps doing super silly poses to get her artist gf to laugh (and it's working)"





	Dorm Room Stand Off

Kate huffed rubbing her eraser angrily across her page smearing the form she’d been attempting to draw, gray smears of the pencil stained across the page from multiple concurrent failed attempts.  She had been at this for almost an hour trying to get the pose just right. Unfortunately she just couldn’t match what she saw in her head with what came out on the page. Drawing realistic proportions wasn’t her strong suit; she tended to stick to more stylized characters as they fit a more child friendly style. Her goal was to write children’s books after all, however her professor wanted realistic bodies though so she would have to power through it for the sake of her grades.

Replacing the now thoroughly ruined page she had been working on she began tapping the back of her pencil across her art pad in a small beat. Realizing she was subconsciously following along with the beats of her girlfriend’s music legible from across the room despite the headphones Max wore, the perfect way to deal with this art block was right here. All she needed was a reference, and she knew the best place to get one.

“Max.”  She called softly. After waiting a moment without any response she tried again, louder this time.

“Oh my dawg! You scared me!”

Kate snickered as the brunette looked wide eyed for the source of her name. She had been so zoned into her own head again she hadn’t even realized Kate was still there.

“Chloe’s right, you are just a scared deer, aren’t you dear?”

Max groaned. “I can’t believe she’s corrupted you like this, teasing? And puns? What’s next?”

“You’ll have to wait for tonight to find that out.”

Kate didn’t usually push her teasing so far, especially not towards anything on the more ‘flirty’ side. She’d been raised on the belief that sex was only for procreation and married folks so she’d never really explored that side of herself before. However after the party and the fallout with her family; not to mention her newfound discovery of her interest in other girls she’d been reconsidering a lot of her childhood views. She still believed in the Bible however she had begun questioning the way her family church chose to interpret it. Attending a local queer positive church had been eye opening. It had been vastly different in teachings and left her with a lot to think about.

“Kaaaaaate. That’s not fair.” Max whined slipping out of the computer chair she’d been seated at to flop across her, nearly knocking them both off the couch in the process.

“Well.” Kate paused realizing she could use this chance. “If you helped me with this project I might have the time to show you sooner.” She finished with a small chaste kiss to her girlfriends lips.

“Wowsers, we’d better get too it then!” Max leapt to her feet.  “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to give me a ‘unique’ pose.”

“Unique huh?” Max twisted her face for a second in mock thought before sharply jerking her arms around in some bizarre cross of the John Cena ‘You can’t see me’ pose and a cowboy ready to draw their revolver.

Kate couldn’t help herself from bursting into another giggle fit at Max’s antics. “Well, I guess that’s unique.”

“You’ve seen nothing yet.”

Seeing her girlfriend enjoying the awkward as hell movement’s Max decided to up the ante. Making Kate laugh was one of her favourite past times and it looked like Jojo’s poses were a definite way to achieve that. Grabbing the ends of her shirts she went for the next post she could think of, the awkward runway model about to strip off their outerwear.

“Please, no more.” Kate begged doubling over.

“You haven’t drawn me yet though.”

Max pouted while shifting into another awkward pose. She was about to say something else when the door swung open and Victoria wandered into the dorm room.

“Uhg, classes today were awful.” She complained aloud for all of two seconds before catching site of Max in her dorky anime pose.

Saying nothing else she calmly closed the door behind her before quickly jumping into her own bizarre pose.

“Jojo!” Max shouted at her.

“Dio!” Victoria responded and the two in tandem changed their poses again.

Completely confused by this absurd new ritual her partners were performing Kate just gave up.

“I’m missing something.” She stated simply.

Victoria quickly broke her pose in a gasp. “You haven’t seen Jojo’s yet?”

Max seeing the lapse in posing dominance took the opportunity to rain down a flurry of fake punches that fell about two feet short towards the other girl.

“OraoraoraoraORAORAORAORAORAORA!” She yelled.

“Oh my god Caulfield” Victoria sniggered behind the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry, should I have?” Kate questioned, considerably even more confused than before.

“No!”

“Yes!”

Max and Victoria shouted in unison.

“What do you mean no? Jojo’s is fantastic” Victoria scoffed at Max.

“Because.” Max said slyly looping an arm over Victoria’s shoulder. “This means that we can binge watch it together. Have a whole Jojo’s Adventure cuddle pile.”

“Hmm, I’ll concede this time Caulfield.” Victoria nodded. “A nice relaxing binge sounds perfect after today’s classes.”

“Unfortunately I still need to finish this project first.” Kate reminded them.

“Oh damn right, Victoria can you do one of your fashion poses for Kate’s sketching project? I’ll go set up the TV?” Max scurried off without waiting for a reply.

“So you want another Jojo’s pose then?” Victoria asked. Kate couldn’t tell if she was joking or serious.

“No, that’s okay. Just any pose.”

“Oh thank goodness, those things suck to hold for any length of time.”

Victoria gave Kate a less absurd pose one that wouldn’t be too out of place in a fashion magazine and Kate got to work sketching. Max ducked quickly out of the room to go grab snacks and drinks from her own, returning shortly after. Kate only needed the outline of the pose which came quickly with Victoria as the model; giving her a better sense of proportions and depth of view. Kate assured her girlfriends that as it wasn’t due for another few days and that waiting one night before filling it out wouldn’t be the end for her marks. Thrilled Max ushered her into a spot on the couch between her and Victoria.

“You’re in for such a treat.”

“And you seem to have forgotten all about your own.” She smirked at Max who gaped like a fish.

“What’s this about a treat?” Victoria asked confused.

“I’ll tell you after we watch a few episodes.”

Victoria though still suspicious acquiesced, raising her eyebrow in question as Max laughed awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> How can you not go with Jojo's poses for silly poses?
> 
> Follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/SasamBots
> 
> Everyone asks why I always cut it off before anything smutty. I live streamed writing this on Twitch. I don't want to get banned QQ Also I don't know how the heckie to write the sexy.


End file.
